From the Ashes
by Dirgesworn
Summary: After Arthas became the Lich King, a New Lordaeron has been born from the ashes of old. What has become of Prince Kael and the Naga? Rated for later battles. R&R CHAPTER 7 NOW UP(not counting the Mid-Story Chapter)
1. Chapter 1: The Pilgrimage

From the Ashes Chapter 1: The Pilgrimage  
  
Chaos... Destruction... Oblivion... Not even these words would describe the true terror that has grasped the land. Homes... burned into the dust. Life... all lost in eternal chaos. From the ashes that were once Lordaeron one could see nothing but everlasting flames... flames that can only be seen in the destructive might of war. Everything that the Alliance once held dear has been relinquished. All pride of the Horde has been depleted. The light of hope within the Night Elves has been put out. And yes, even the horror that was the Scourge has been put to rest. How could an entire world be sentenced to such an empty future? Only one race had the power to do such an act.  
Could it have been the Burning Legion? No, even the Legion was no match for such a force. Only one clue stands that would lead to an explanation: water. Every battle scarred land has been damped in water. The trees have drooped and withered due to the abundance of water. Once thriving villages have become damp and corroded swampland. Dominant cities have become a metropolis of rivers that were once roads with buildings jutting from its shallow depths. Only one force on Azeroth could have been powerful enough to make it such a drenched wasteland. It all began a month ago, at the fortress city of Aquilin.

The wind blew in from the east, making the meadows below look like a sea of lush green. The Alliance footman guarding from the city walls and turrets looked at the horizon, enjoying the beauty that was bestowed upon them. Young peasants ran to their next destination with a skip in their step. And overlooking it all, from the highest balcony on the highest tower of the palace stood Gardinas, Second King of New Lordaeron. Hailing from the now barren lands of Quel'Thalas, Gardinas was the human apprentice of a very powerful elf sorcerer. His magic is coveted by the Blood Elves and feared by Scourge. It was his leadership skills that led the Alliance against an assault upon the Burning Legion's final portal, destroying it and thus banishing the retched demons from Azeroth forever. In gratitude of his heroics, the Alliance has dubbed Gardinas the Second King of New Lordaeron, successor to the traitorous Arthas.

As the sun set, Gardinas was called to a meeting of the Council. The last time he was called to the Council was when he was given the honor to lead the Alliance to victory against the Burning Legion. But this time it was not news of honor, but of great fear. As he sat upon his throne, the Council members appeared atop the many balconies overlooking the throne.  
"Gardinas, Second King of Lordaeron," said one of the Council. "news of great concern has reached our ears and it is of the greatest priority that you hear of it as well."

"You may speak." said Gardinas.

"Long ago we stood here as the Council of the first Lordaeron in the presence of the late Tyranus when a sage came before us, implying that we put aside our hate for the Horde and turn our gaze towards the oncoming Scourge. Of coarse we paid no heed to his warnings and cast him from our sight, a mistake we do not intend to make again. It appears as though fate has brought him to us again. If it were not for him we may not have banned together with the Horde and Night Elves and became the victors at the Battle of Mt. Hyjal. King Gardinas, the Council presents to you Madeiv,  
Last of the Guardians."

Then the doors to the throne room slowly opened. From the entrance came an old man in a robe of brown and an old gnarled staff in his right hand. His gaze was on the floor, like he was deep in saddened thought. He walked slowly until he was before the throne, looking up at King Gardinas.  
His eyes were as dark as the shadows of night and his beard was a darkened gray.

"I presume you are Madeiv." said Gardinas. "What message do you bring to use? Is news of great concern for Lordaeron?"

"That it is, young king." said Madeiv. "For I bear news hailing the frozen lands of Northrend, from the foot of Icecrown itself. Over a few months ago there was a battle between two great forces: Illidan's Naga, allied with the Blood Elves, and the forces of Arthas himself. Before reaching the entrance to the Frozen Throne of the Lich King, Arthas confronted the corrupt demon hunter. Illidan fell at the hands of Arthas, and Arthas entered the Frozen Throne. He thrust Frostmourne into the Frozen Throne, shattering the Lich King's icy prison. Then Arthas became the Lich King."

"Then the Scourge must be even more powerful!" exclaimed Gardinas. "We must increase our forces!"

"NO! Not yet." said Madeiv. "The Lich King is the least of your problems. The fact that Illidan died is the problem that most concerns me."

"Why so?" asked Gardinas.

"You see, with the death of their master, the Naga have become more destructive and hostile toward those outside their faction." continued Madeiv. "But the forces Illidan commanded were only a small portion of the Naga existing in the dark depths of the sea. To be more precise, there is an entire legion of slumbering Naga in the oceans existing within the Maelstrom!"

"What shall we do? The Maelstrom is far to powerful for us to journey to." said Gardinas.

"Of coarse, it would be suicide." said Madeiv. "But the Naga have a new leader, Prince Kael of the Blood Elves. And by his side is Lady Vadj of the Naga. If they find a way to clear the Maelstrom, they can release the true fury that is the Naga!"

"What is their current position?" asked Gardinas.

"After Illidan's death, Kael's forces have journeyed to the center region of Northrend."

"But only the Great Dragonblight exists in that barren wasteland."

"Indeed. But the reason for this pilgrimage is unknown even to me. Now I bid you farewell,  
young king."

At that Madeiv lowered his head. Suddenly a wind blew in from front doors, blinding everyone with its gale. After the wind died out, Gardinas and the Council gazed upon the place that Madeiv once stood and saw only a cluster of violet feathers and a raven's caw in the distance. Gardinas could hear the whispers of the Council and thought about what Madeiv had said. If they were heading to the Great Dragonblight, then Kael would have a run-in with the Lich King's scavengers situated in that area. And because Frost Wyrms are born there (more like 'unborn'), the Naga and Blood Elves would have a huge problem due to the disadvantage given to them on land.

"Council." said Gardinas.

All whispers fell silent.

"Once again fate has given us a gift, a gift that we once so blindly discarded. But this time we will heed the words of the Guardian and make a pilgrimage of our own. We will send our forces to the blasted lands of Northrend and intercept Kael's forces at the Great Dragonblight."

"Should we enlist the aid of the Horde and Night Elves?" asked one Council member.

"No, we shall do this on our own. If Kael's forces fought against the Scourge, their supplies may be dwindling to a sum. They will be weak and if we catch them off guard then it will be an easy fight. Summon as many men from Brill, Andorhal, and Mardenholde Keep and order them to immediately dock at the ports north of Stratholme. We sail tomorrow at evening's twilight."

And so the draft began. Every fighter from Brill, Andorhal, and Mardenholde Keep traveled to Stratholme for supplies and then continued northward to its nearby ports.

"How goes the draft?" asked Gardinas to a Captain.

"Excellently milord!" responded the soldier. "Every warrior from the three destinations came ready and prepared."  
And as the soldiers boarded the many ships, Gardinas noticed quite a few dwarven riflemen and mortar teams.

"I do not remember enlisting dwarven aid." Gardinas said the Captain.

"They enlisted themselves." he said.

"Really?" asked Gardinas.

"Yes, milord. Word of your pilgrimage journeyed far and wide and has reached Khaz Modan. Immediately they took flight at twice our speed and finally made it here on time."

"Excellent, we will need all the help we can get, especially if we run into the Scourge in our search."

By the time the sun set in the western sky, all of Gardinas's forces were boarded upon their vessels. Exactly forty-three ships disembarked to Northrend in search of the Great Dragonblight, not realizing that this pilgrimage will be a greater danger than they thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance of Kael

From the Ashes Chapter 2: Vengeance of Kael

Cold wind blew in all directions. For days Kael's forces have been marching. Tired and weak after their encounter with Arthas, Kael could notice a growing hatred in his men. He new of their hate, for he also shared the hatred for all other races. As he continued to march through the barren and blasted wastelands of Northrend, Kael remembered the persecution of the Alliance. If it were not for the Naga, he would have been long dead. But after the crumbling of Icecrown, Kael's Blood Elves and Lady Vadj's Naga were separated. So Kael and his brethren were alone in the cold. Their hunger for magic was tearing them apart, like an eternal starvation.

"Prince Kael." said a spell breaker. "We have been marching for days now. Your men are beginning to suspect that you have no idea where you are going."

"Of coarse I know where I am going!" exclaimed Kael. "Lord Illidan told us to search for the Great Dragonblight, directly southeast of Icecrown. Knowing Lady Vadj, she will seek the Great Dragonblight and await our arrival."

"But Prince Kael." continued the spell breaker. "The Great Dragonblight is home to countless frost wyrms and it would be suicide to fight an entire legion of them!"

Then Kael's bitterness got to him. Grabbing the elf by the collar, Kael held the spell breaker with his hands.

"Know only that we have a mission!" shouted Kael. "If you doubt my sense of judgement so much, then what is to keep me from leaving you to fend for yourself! Maybe then you will see that you were better off following my lead!"

The elf shook in fear and dropped to the ground when Kael let him go. Kael's people were promised a plethora of magic. But because of Illidan's death, they did not receive their wish. Without magic, the Blood Elves were like starving dogs, bitter and quick tempered. Kael knew if they did not find Lady Vadj, they would surely go mad with hunger.

As the evening's twilight fell upon Northrend, Kael sat by the campfire,  
gazing at the flames. Like before his mind pondered.

"Garithos..." he thought. "Those conceited, wretched humans! This is all their doing! They should all burn!"

Before Kael knew it, he felt a bit warmer than usual. Then he noticed that it was incredibly too warm for Northrend. Snapping out of his concentrated thought, he gazed upon the fire. Without his knowing, he had cast Flame Strike. Pillar after pillar of fire rose from the earth. But Kael saw it was stronger and more intense then the last time he cast it. All his anger and fury came in the form of that fire. Something was changing inside Kael, and he knew it. He smiled upon this new-found power. His laughter echoed throughout the regions of the icy continent. Darkness gripped his mind and soul. In his thoughts arose visions of a future, a future of perpetual and eternal chaos.

"Now all will tremble before my power!" exclaimed Kael.

When night finally came, Kael fell into slumber, awaiting the days ahead.  
When he awoke all his men were ready for their march. Kael looked at the fireplace and saw nothing but black, barren ground. Kael walked up to the spot and touched it with his hands. Before he could even touch the ground he recoiled. His hands were almost burned by the mere heat of that spot.

"Hmmm... Still warm." grinned Kael. "Come! We march!"

For several hours they marched. Kael could feel he was getting closer with each step. His men noticed a change in his tune and felt more confident in his leadership skills. It was not until the late afternoon when they stopped in a very wooded area.

"We will stop here for awhile." announced Kael.  
After a moment of resting and conversation, a scout came into the area. The elf ran to Kael, out of breath and wide-eyed.

"Prince Kael!" panted the elf.

"What news do you bring me?" asked Kael.

"Come! You should see this for yourself!"

Kael followed the elven scout up to a cliff overlooking a clearing. From their Kael saw an encampment. To be more precise, it was an Alliance encampment. In the center he saw a young paladin, appearing to be in his late twenties. He ordered his men to their activities with great ease and without question.

"Move those supplies over to the barracks! You, guard the east flank!"

"Hmmm... It appears as though we have visitors." said Kael.

"Who could it be, Prince Kael?" asked the scout.

"I have heard of a Second King, but I had no idea he would come to Northrend. What could he possibly be doing here?"

"Milord, we have reason to believe that those blasted elves are in this area." said a footman to the paladin.

"Excellent." said the paladin. "We will attack as soon as the troops are ready. This journey will be over soon enough."

"So!" whispered an enraged Kael. "They have come to destroy us? We shall see who will destroy who! Scout, make haste to our campsite and tell the troops to join me north of the Alliance encampment. There I will give them further orders."

And so in a matter of moments all the Blood Elf forces were assembled about a couple hundred yards from the Alliance encampment. All of Kael's spell breakers, swordsmen, archers, and lieutenants were ready for battle.

"My warriors." began Kael. "The Alliance has take time away from the Scourge to seek our annihilation. But this time, the hunters will become the hunted! Leave no enemy standing! We will send them running back to their homelands where they belong!"

Kael's forces cheered and exulted. Finally all their hate for the Alliance would be quenched.

"The Alliance encampment is separated into three sites." continued Kael.

"We will attack the site furthest to the north. The Alliance scum already know we are here but knows not that we know they are here. If we successfully destroy the first site, the other two will surely counter, which is why we will retreat into the woods. We have been marching here for days so we know these parts very well. The Alliance forces will not let us get away with our actions, so they will come after us. One by one we will eliminate their men and then attack the second site. After the second site is taken we will attempt to take the last. Now I know I speak on behave of us all when I say: 'We CANNOT let any of those wretched scum live!"

Once again the hate-filled elves cheered for Kael. Immediately they took flight and soon were a stone's throw away from the first Alliance site. A footman at his guarding post stood leaning against a tree when he heard a slight sound coming from his left. He drew his sword but saw nothing. He scratched his head. But the next second he saw a blade jutting from his stomach and felt the peace of death. The spell breaker who had slew him grinned down at his dead corpse.

"Sweet dreams, you wretched human." said the spell breaker.  
A few other footman had heard the other footman's last cry of death and came forward. But as soon as they saw his corpse two of them were shot with three arrows each while the other two were ambushed by swordsmen and killed without knowing what hit them. The Blood Elves then charged through the woods until they reached the clearing of the first site. The Alliance forces only had a second to act before they were overrun by what seems as countless elves.

Minutes later the second site was curious as to why smoke emitting from where the first site was. Then a dwarf rifleman was hit in the face with something blood, realizing it was a human head. After that many more heads were flung at the Alliance's second forces and saw the horror of their beheaded comrades. They looked into the woods and saw the Blood Elves. With anger half of the soldiers swarmed into the woods. The ones who had stayed could only wait and hear the terror of their fellow men slain one at a time in the dense woods. In a panic a footman ran for King Gardinas's site. But he was there long enough to see the elven onslaught emerge from the forest and completely wipe out the first line.

Moments later King Gardinas and the last site's forces in the second site clearing. All that was left was ruin and corpses. And sad to say for the Alliance, there was not one dead Blood Elf. Without even knowing it, Gardinas's first and second forces were demolished without a chance of success. In deep anger and hatred Gardinas cried out: "You cowards! Come out and fight me! Why not show yourself?! You two! Search those ruins!"  
A dwarf and a footman walked over to what used to be a barracks and looked at its remains. Then a circles of green appeared from under their feet. Gardinas immediately recognized it and shouted: "Get out of there you fools!" But it was too late. Before they had a second to think, the two poor souls were devoured by a punishing Flame Strike. But Gardinas was shocked at the intensity and size of its flaming pillars. As soon as the fire died out, Gardinas could only see charred remains of bones where the footman and dwarf once stood.

Gardinas's eyes darted in every direction while his men trembled and awaited as to what would happen next. Then an entire army of elves emerged, well camouflaged with the burned ruins of the encampment. All of the Alliance soldiers leaped before their king, but half of them were killed. And in great dismay, King Gardinas and his men ran for their lives to the ships, only to find that all but three had been sunk. Before Gardinas entered the ship, Kael appeared before him.

"You filthy elf scum!" exclaimed Gardinas. "We will return and put an end to your misguided race!"

"Funny." said Kael. "I was about to say the same thing."  
By then all his men were aboard two of the ships.

"Oh, and by the way..." said Kael. "Here is a riddle for you: How many men does it take to make a cowardly retreat? The answer is: ONE!"  
And in a flash one Flame Strike took down the Alliance ships with the soldiers on board. That left only King Gardinas with one ship to flee with. In a matter of minutes his beloved forces were decimated. With a heavy heart, the sorrowful King Gardinas fled to his last remaining ship and sailed to Lordaeron.

As Kael rejoined his brethren, a great and mighty cheer came from the victorious Blood Elves. For the rest of the day they marched jubilantly toward the Great Dragonblight with a feeling of full preparation for what may lie ahead.

In Kael's heart a darkness slowly engulfed him. It seemed as though King Gardinas quoted Garithos when he said: "... put an end to your misguided race!" It filled Kael with pride and joy to know he was victorious against a great foe. He knew Gardinas would return and maybe his gorilla tactics would not work next time. But his heart was ready and he was confident that his fellow Blood Elves were ready as well.

And as night fell upon Northrend, Kael could feel their pilgrimage coming to an end. Soon they would reach the Great Dragonblight, and then the Allaince would see what true power is!


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Leviathan

From the Ashes Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Leviathan

It has been days since the defeat of Gardinas's Alliance army and the Blood Elves have never felt better. With his head held up high, Kael led his people even deeper into the frozen north. The nights grew colder and the days more harsh, but it would take more than just weather to break the spirits of these proud elves. It was not until five days after their victory that they finally reached their goal: the dark and corrupt Great Dragonblight.

The scent of rotting carrion still lingered in this scarred, ancient valley. Obviously dragons' hides do not decay as fast as mere mortals do. Nothing but the skeletal frames of dead dragons as far as the eye could see. The sight was enough to drive Kael's spine cold and shiver in fear. A clear path went straight down the middle of the wasteland and the Blood Elves took it to the very center of the graveyard. And there awaited the Naga, but something was wrong.

"Where is Lady Vadj?" asked Kael.

"I am ssorry Princcce Kael." hissed a Naga myrmidon. "But our lady hasss fallen to the Ssscourge."

"What?!" exclaimed Kael.

"Upon our arrival-" continued the myrmidon. "-we came across a legion of frosst wyrmss in thiss area. We became victoriouss jusst five days ago, but found Lady Vadj dead, frozzen to death by the breath of thosse acurssed wyrmss! She wass sso badly hindered that she iss currently ssealed within a crysstal prison. We have tried to releasse her, but it is very thick and cold."

"Do we have any idea as to what we must do now?" asked Kael.

"Yess." said a Naga siren. "All the Naga know what musst be done. You ssee, Princce Kael, we are but a ssmall fraction of the Naga racce. The resst of uss are ssealed away beneath the Maelsstrom, away from Lord Illidan'ss call. But before hiss death, Lord Illidan disscovered in some archivess the only forcce to destroy the Maelsstrom and awaken our brethren: the Dark Leviathan, Deathwing."

"What?!" Kael again exclaimed. "But that wretched and accursed dragon has been either dead or missing for years! Why would we wish to summon him?!"

"Becausse, dear princce." said the myrmidon. "Deathwing iss the only being sstrong enough to blow away the Maelsstrom. And legend ssayss that he will grant hiss ssaviorss one wish; any wish that hiss or her heart dessiress!"

"Hmmm..." said Kael. "Very well. How do we summon him?"

"You mean _revive_ him." said a nearby siren. "Deathwing hass been dead all these yearss. Hiss final ressting placce iss in the Great Dragonblight. Hiss corpsse iss ssealed beneath the earth and we musst open hiss tomb."

"How do we do that?" asked Kael.

"By chanting the ancient, draconic language of the dragonflight, of coarsse."

"Interesting. I will leave that to the Naga summoners." said Kael. "What is the Scourge's status?"

"The Sscourge hass fled from our midsst and showss no ssign of retaliating."

"That leaves but one enemy: the Alliance forces."

"The 'Alliance'?" asked the siren. "Oh, you mean the human filth who attempted your people'ss exectution."

"Indeed. We fought them upon the same day you all fought the Scourge."  
Kael turned to his people. His heart burned in sorrow for Lady Vadj's death. She was like an older sister to him, always there for him and ready to save him at the last moment. Then he remembered who they had to raise and his heart trembled with fear. Deathwing was the scourge of all life for many years, always killing and destroying. Willingly beseeching such an abomination from the dead would be madness for a human, but for a Blood Elf it would be the perfect act of revenge against the Alliance. The idea that Deathwing would grant him any wish, no matter how big, filled him with delight.

"My people!" Kael said to the Blood Elves. "We must make ready for the Alliance forces. We are to summon a being that will restore our people to its formed glory! But in order to do so we must ward off the pitiful humans from the summoning. Set encampments surrounding the Great Dragonblight. Kill off any non-elven or non-Naga creatures that cross our path!"

Hours later the summoning began. Ten Naga summoners surrounded an glowing obelisk and began their chant. It was a mixture of ghastly howls, roars, and song that became one. Such language was unheard for many centuries and was only told among the dragonflight. Only a few minutes after they began thier ritual did new events begin to arise. One by one Kael noticed an increase in the red and blue dragon population in the area. Slowly but surely an entire legion of dragons belonging to Alexstrasza's red dragonflight and Malygos's blue dragonflight surrounded the summoning site. They stared blindly at the ritual, sentinent and unmovable. Kael feared that the dragon swarm would attack without warning, but he did not wish to take chances and attack the seemingly peaceful dragons. For the next hour the Blood Elves and Naga waited with dread as the summoning continued and the number of dragons grew larger and larger.

It was about noon when the earth beneath them began to quake. Kael worried that the shaking would bring the dragonflight's wrath upon him and his warriors, but they continued to observe. Seconds later the ground beneath the ritual collapsed, creating a hole that engulfed an area the size of two football fields. The summoners fell in the event, but Kael felt that the summoning was complete and they had done a great good.

From the hole arose a giant figure that at first appeared in the shape of an egg. Like its dwelling, it was about the size of two football fields. It rose until it was obvious that it was floating in the air. It froze about two hundred feet above the ground. Its form was like that of a giant egg, but it was more like two giant, stone wings enveloping a giant vessel. It appeared to be made of stone. Everyone's heart grew cold and dark as they all gaze upon the gargantuan that they had released from Northrend's dark and untold depths.

"What now?" asked Kael.

"We wait." said the siren. "It iss Deathwing, but he hass been in death for sso long that hiss corpsse sstill remainss dormant."

"How much longer must we wait for him to awaken?" asked Kael.

"Exactly one hour." said the siren.

At that very moment all of the dragons took flight. They swarmed about the airborne vessel and then began circling it as if a tornado had engulfed it in its winds. Then they started hailing it with frost and fiery breath.

"What are they doing?!" exclaimed Kael. "They will ruin everything! Men! Shoot those abominations down from the skies!"

"No need." said the siren.

"Why not?" asked Kael.

"We already have all the help we will need." continued the siren.

Kael then noticed what the siren had spoke of. From the south a darkness engulfed the skies. The sun was blocked out of view and all was dark. After seconds of complete darkness the black clouds dispursted. Then Kael saw that it was not dark clouds that had come, it was Deathwing's malevolent desciples, the dragons of the black dragonflight! They too swarmed Deathwing's corpse, but instead attacked the other two dragonflight. The three grand legions flew from Deathwing and engaged in combat that one could only see once every millenia.

Each dragon fought with intensity and valor using only their claws, teeth, and breath as weapons against their foes. The black dragonflight well out numbered that of the allied red and blue dragonflight. But what they lacked in quantity most of them made up for in quality. It seemed like nothing could have stopped these ancient foes from their war.

For those who may not know, the red dragonflight and black dragonflight have been mortal foes since the dawn of time. They have never been at rest with each other and would do anything to see the other faction extinct.  
As for the blue dragonflight, their numbers have dwindled thanks to the black dragonflight. In fact, most of the Great Dragonblight consists of skeletal remains of once proud blue dragons. Because of the black dragonflight's amazing power, the blue dragonflight have almost become extinct and now seek revenge against the sinister black dragons.

And then two streams of light (one red, one blue) hailed from the heavens and landed upon the battlefield. From the craters that were created came two beings whose presence gave away their identity. In Kael's midsts was the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza and Malygos, lord of magic. As Kael gazed upon the two mighty titans, he looked back to the wise siren.

"Do you have any idea what brings the mighty Malygos and Alexstrasza?!" questioned a trembling Kael.

"Thiss new event iss unfamiliar to me." said the siren. "It appearss asss though we have triggered a cossmic event of ssome ssort. Otherwisse, thesse two great beingss would not be in thiss accurssed land."

That is it for Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it and the other chapters also! Please be sure to review my story more. I can't get any better at writing if I do not know my mistakes! (But please don't say anything about my grammer, that I can fix easily) And I am sorry for leaving you all in soooo much suspense (if you think ending at Malygos and Alexstrasza's sudden appearance is suspense) but Chapter 4 is on its way! Be seeing you!


	4. Chapter 4: Azeroth's Ragnarok

From the Ashes Chapter 4: Azeroth's Ragnarok

As the war of titans still continued its bloodbath, the trembling Blood Elves and Naga stared into the eyes of the two great dragons, Malygos, lord of magic, and Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, of whom appeared upon the war in a flash of blue and red light. The size of these two made them stand out in the large cluster of battling dragons. They were about the size of Archimonde at the Battle of Mt. Hyjal when he attempted to drain the World Tree of its power. Obviously their power far exceeded that of Archimonde's, and Kael knew this to be true. If they were to join the fray, there is no telling what kind of damage would be dealt to the frozen landscape. All would be leveled, nothing but a flat and barren land. But for some strange reason, they refused to aid their brethren of the field of battle.

"What are they doing here?!" uttered a panicked Kael.After a few minutes, Alexstrasza and Malygos turned their eyes from the battle to the vessel that held the dormant Deathwing. It was beginning to shake. Chunks of stone and dust fell from its rocky exterior. At that moment the battle stopped, all eyes now on the gigantic vessel. It continued to shake until it revealed a second layer under the first. This new layer was not made of stone. In fact, it was a dragon curled up in a ball. Then it stretched out two large wings, still dusty from the vessel that held it. The skin on the fingers of the wing were non-existent. It was all bone. The webbed skin of the wing itself was scarred and shredded as if it was cut by a million swords. Then the body of the dragon unwrapped itself. It was Deathwing alright, but he was far from what he was before his death. His skin was gone and glowing organs existed within his literally boney rib cage. Within his eyes were flames of blue fire. Its leer drove all who gazed upon it so cold that they could not help but look away from it in shivers and fright. In appearance, Deathwing had become like that of the frost wyrms of the Scourge.Deathwing howled with great intensity. The earth beneath him shook and turned at the shock of his roar. All of the black dragons roared along with him in unison. Then again Deathwing roared, and again the black dragonflight followed his roar. By the looks of it, he was speaking to his brethren in the dragonic tongue. And after a fourth group roar the battle continued. The entire time Malygos and Alexstrasza leered at Deathwing with an undying malice. Immediately after the battle continued they both took flight with a speed in which the heavens could never compete. Their target was directly at Deathwing, and he knew it. The two encircled the Dark Leviathan and shot flames of blue and red at him. They fired and fired and fired until they backed away from the large ammount of smoke enveloping Deathwing.The two titans awaited in desperation as to whether or not they had vanquished their foe. Their answer was given to them in the form of a purple beam that directly hit Malygos, sending him into a two second submission. The smoke immediately cleared as Deathwing gave on good flap of his large, undead wings. Deathwing then gave a charge of his own. At the same time Malygos and Alexstrasza attacked him as well, and soon they were in a fury of claws and teeth. Deathwing clawed Malygos, Malygos bit Deathwing's left hind leg, Alexstrasza clawed Deathwing's wing, and Deathwing fired a purple beam at Alexstrasza. The fury was more intense than the battle that waged below them. The numbers of both forces had dwindled and now only about fifty dragons were in a one-on-one fight with a chosen foe. Kael and his forces backed down and hid in the safe confines of a nearby cave. They feared that this battle would never end and that they would be stuck here forever.But they were far from being right. A blast of purple light made its mark almost directly in front of the cave and a large, thunderous thud was heard from outside. Kael and a few others braved their fears and peeked outside. In the center of the battlefield they saw a seriously wounded and damaged Alezstrasza laying upon the earth. Looking up, they saw Malygos and Deathwing in a one-on-one fight to the death. But with a fast claw Deathwing took down Malygos as well. After all of that, one dragon defeated two dragons in a two-on-one melee. If Kael hadn't known any better he would have said that the two titans were weaklings.Deathwing slowly descended near the entrance to the cave, staring down at Kael."Was it you?" said his cold, harsh voice. "Was it you who released me from my eternal prison?""Ye-yes, Deathwing." stuttered Kael. "I, Prince Kael of Quel'Thalas, have freed you from your stone prison!""Ah." said Deathwing. "You have done well, my dear prince. You have done what my brethren could not have done for years."Deathwing then gave a look at his victorious followers. The look upon their faces was of clear shame and apology."If you do not yet know..." said Deathwing, turning his head back to Kael. "I may grant you two wishes, as long as it is within my power.""Very well." said Kael, gathering up his courage. "I wish that the fury of the Maelstrom be swept away by your power, that the rest of my Naga warriors be free from _their_ eternal prison!""Yeeeeeess." hissed Deathwing. "That, I can do. Now what is your other wish?""Tell me, Deathwing." said Kael. "Do you have power of death?""Yeeeeeess." he again hissed. "Having become undeath, I have the same necromantic power over the dead as the Lich King does.""Then I have your second wish." continued Kael. "I wish the all the elves of Quel'Thalas be restored here in Northrend. I would also ask that they know how the Alliance has persecuted and despised us, that they may know that our fate lies within the destruction of the Alliance!""Both of these wishes shall be granted." said Deathwing. "Come Kael, ride upon my back. The first wish shall come to be the first granted."And so Kael, after a few minutes of scaling Deathwing's large body, mounted upon the Dark Leviathan and thus they took off. Kael had never felt so alive. As the wind went through him, he felt so graceful, so angelic. Clouds, swerved and churned and Deathwing's wake, as if they were dancing along in a waltz of the sky. Within half an hour they were steadily reaching the Maelstrom. Its horrific form made Kael feel great fear of the sky, much different than he had felt minutes before.The clouds of the Maelstrom were as black as night and lightning flashed every couple of seconds. Being an endless hurricane, the dark clouds swirled as if in a giant whirlpool. Kael look upon this with fear and wished he had never come aboard. Deathwing then slowed as they approached its torrential storms."How will this be done?" asked Kael."Prince Kael, you may want to hold on to something." hissed the Deathwing.Then Deathwing went from almost zero to two hundred miles in one single moment. Diving in, Kael held on with all of his might, clinging onto a massive scale. Deathwing dove through the Maelstrom until they reached the eye. From the outside it looked terrible enough but within the eye it looked nightmare worthy. The same sinister clouds were revolving in a circle, but because it was the center of the Maelstrom it was quite enclosing. Kael felt as though the circle was growing smaller and smaller. For him, it was sort of claustrophobic.The Dark Leviathan then bolted straight up, making Kael hold on tighter than ever. Kael used everything in his strength (and bravery) to look downward. To his unfathomable horror, the dark clouds were following them. From the walls of the eye the storm itself was rising in a funnel shape. Kael noticed how the farther up they went, the more the clouds continued to pursue them. Deathwing's speed was so unspeakably fast that he had created a wind current of his own, a current that went straight up. Soon after Deathwing made an incredibly sudden left and then stopped. The stream of clouds continued to go up. Once again using his awesome speed, Deathwing had taken himself from the current while still keeping it intact. Kael could only stare at the funnel continue to shoot straight upward into the abyss of space.

"Now, young Kael." said Deathwing. "Awaken the sleepers. Unleash the true fury that has been trapped beneath the sea for over ten thousand years!"

And so Kael climbed up to the Dark Leviathan's forehead and, with his hands lifted high, began the incantations."By the name of Azshara..." he began. "Como du flengen. Hazshva elanora sercuum petrilas! HAYNO AGRATSIAS!"All was still. It seemed to Kael that the incantation may have been wrong. But his suspicions were proven false by the sudden earthquake. A giant whirlpool suddenly appeared beneath them, covering the entire sea. Kael and Deathwing looked in wonder and Kael was horrified when he saw countless (and I mean COUNTLESS) eyes looking at them, awaiting their command. Kael smirked malevolently and knew the world would know his pain. 


	5. MidStory Chapter: What Became of the Wor...

From the Ashes

Mid-Story Chapter: What Became of the World

It is true, the vengeful and corrupt high elf Kael of the Blood Elves has revived the long dead dark leviathan of the black dragonflight, Deathwing. With Deathwing's newfound powers of undeath he easily conquered two of the greatest dragons of Azeroth, Alexstrasza of the red dragonflight and Malygos of the blue dragonflight, which he could never have done in life. Grateful for Kael's deed of which his own loyal dragonflight failed to accomplish, Deathwing granted Kael a total of two wishes that were within his power. Kael wished for the revival of the slumbering Naga within the Maelstrom and the rebirth of his dead people, knowing that these combined forces would easily exert extreme punishment upon the other mortal races of Azeroth. For Deathwing it was simple to clear the Maelstrom so the Naga below would awaken. Soon after Deathwing used every ounce of pure darkness in his being to resurrect the diminished race of high elves of Quel'Thalas and Kael's second wish was complete.

Kael told both the Naga and High Elves of recent events and all joined his cause. From that moment foward Kael dubbed his newfound legion as the Drow, and after a week the forces of the world came to fear that name. Kael decided to take the world starting at the western side of Azeroth, attacking the last remained stronghold for the human and dwarf races. With the aid of Deathwing and his menacing swarm, Azeroth and Khaz Modan were taken within a few weeks' notice. News of this new invasion reached the lands of Kalimdor and all took up arms. While the Forsaken held back the Drow in Lordaeron the combined forces of the Humans, Dwarves, Night Elves, Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren fought for their lives along the shores of Kalimdor. Kael sent his brethren by land, his Naga by sea, and his dragonkin by air. The Drow had the element of surprise and power on their side, and it seemed that nothing would change that.

But after a month of bloodshed the Drow took control of the Barren's shores, a sudden (and bizarre) change of events occurred. Drow forces seemed to vanish during battle, their decaying corpse later found strewn in heaps of fire. Even stranger still was that new recruits were coming in from the destroyed human and dwarf lands as if it were always prosperous. No one knows what this means, and everyonethat had asked them about their homeland have receivedonly responses like, "What are you talking about?" or "I don't know."

And to make matters more severe the dear Second King of Lordaeron had vanished soon after Azeroth and Khaz Modan were overtaken. What will happen to the mortal races ofAzeroth when a dark and menacing army led by a vengeful madman has taken over most of their beautiful world? Well, only one way to find out for sure...


	6. Chapter 5: Curse of the Fallen One

From the Ashes 

Chapter 5: Curse of the Fallen One

Five years of chaos. Five years of destruction. Five years of death.

Truth comes from these words, for the world we once knew as Azeroth has now become a hell. Devastation surrounds us. The earth, a shell of its former self. The sky, dark and clouded with flame. The Light, a distant fantasy lost in the tides of war. Thousands have lost their minds to this new scourge, flinging themselves into further madness as those of us still retaining our sanity fight for our lives.

A wise man once said there will be a bright light at the end of tunnel upon death. Well that man was damn wrong. There is no light, no hope, no faith. Nothing but darkness and utter oblivion. Decay fills our lungs while death litters our eyes with plagued images of our loved ones lost to the crushing flame known and feared as the Drow. Even the new Lich King himself stands in pause at the Drow Elf Kael's unstoppable might.

For all who have heard my words, do not be shaken by my tale, for it is more grotesque then what I have revealed to you. Over these five years, nothing has changed. I feel that you must know the truth of this terror... nay... this massacre! I feel if I do not tell you of this fright that you may be oblivious to the truth. Oh my suffering heart! It pains me deeply to recollect my darkest memory,  
my most chaotic thoughts sprung to life! But it must be done. And so now I tell you of my tale, the tale of a warrior destined for battle. A story of destruction, and novel of fate.

"Man the catapults!" I heard from the commanding paladin.

With haste I took position at one of the catapults situated upon the walls of the great city. Beside me was an orc, ready to aid me in my control of the catapult. Soon all available soldiers were placed by a catapult, if not armed with quiver, bow, and sword. Looking over the wall and into the horizon, I saw the elven forces of the Drow. They were situated upon the shore, staring off into the distance, the city now under our protection. They beat the earth with their swords and shields, like bloodthirsty beasts. With rage they roared with intense fury. I gazed in horror as they initiated their traditional 'releasing of the prisoners'. If this does not sound menacing to you, it should. For you see, they indeed released their prisoners of war, but not as we would wish them to. From their many catapults hurled the heads of our captured, tortured, and killed comrades. Their skulls rammed into our walls and among our forces.

Looking back, I noticed a soldier had caught one of the heads in his hands. The night elf soldier who had caught it looked in agony at his findings. But what tore at my heart was what followed.

"Brother!" exclaimed the night elf. "But brother... How could you? You cannot die! You just cannot! You promised we would survive this together, as family! You cannot die on me! No!"

"Someone take him away." the commanded the paladin, obviously pained at this site.

As they dragged him away, his grip still on what must be his brother's head, he wailed in inner torture. As he was taken from the wall, I heard him make one final cry, "Noooo! Big brother! Nooo!" His tears and wails of insanity drove deep within my heart.

"It is a shame." said the orc beside me. "I know that night elf. He was a great warrior. I fought beside him once. He fought without fear or dread. Sometimes I thought he had seen more than he should have in times of war. I suppose the lose of his brother finally made him snap."

"I suppose." said I.

Then the paladin looked over again at the Drow legion. The dark army was slamming their swords against their shields. This not only represented the start of their attack, but it was a ceremonial taunt toward our forces. Only the bravest of warriors have lived long enough to see this hated act twice. For me, it was the first, but I knew of what they do before combat from the others who did survive a first wave. But I must be wasting your time, for you must be awaiting the upcoming battle.

They initiated their charge. With hunger for blood and death in their eyes, the Drow stormed toward the city, across the barren grounds. I was intimidated by their attack. But remembering the state of that night elf, I struggled hard to keep my sanity in check. Finally the paladin raised his sword in command.  
"Arm the catapults!" he shouted.

The orc handed me the boulder and I placed it in the catapult.

"Ready and aim!" he shouted.

The archers before us aimed at their designated targets and the orc and I pulled back on the two ropes keeping the catapult from hurling the boulder at the Drow. For seconds we stayed in this position. The seconds felt like hours, but soon the silence was broken. The paladin quickly lowered his sword and shouted, "Fire at will!"

The archers shot their arrows at the advancing onslaught. The soldiers at the catapults released their grip on the restraining ropes, just as my orc ally and I did. Our boulder hit a small group of five Drow that where advancing in the front lines, slowing down any others charging behind them. The arrows found their mark in many of the Drow, but it was not enough. To stop an entire race of elves from attacking was folly and pointless, but at least it would keep them at bay. The Drow stopped short about two hundred meters from the city's walls. The paladin ordered a cease fire, and we looked at the still army. The front lines, consisting of entirely swordsmen, got on their knees. The lines behind them were revealed to be archers, and when the warriors in the front ducked they fired repeatedly at our forces positioned upon the wall. I saw many a brave man (or orc, or elf, or any other intelligent race of Azeroth) fall before those fell arrows.

"Set the catapults to seventy degrees and aim at the first archer in your site!" commanded the paladin.

The 'Pro-siege" technique, invented and perfected by the mighty war chief Thrall, was a method used against the Lich King's Scourge countless times. By turning the catapults's angle from its usual forty-five degrees to seventy, the catapult would hurl its boulder high into the air. But because of its angle, the boulder would rise and fall slightly from the catapult itself, landing upon nearby enemy forces. Thanks to Thrall's genius in battle tactics, the catapults could be used against even the closest of foes.

And so we set our catapults to seventy degrees and waited for the paladin's command. The arrows continued to fly, but that would soon change.

"Fire now!" spat the paladin.

Then we released the catapult, hurling our boulder high into the air. Our boulder, along with many others, fell down upon the corrupt archers and crushed many Drow units. Seeing their bones and flesh crushed under such weight brought much grief and joy. Strange though it was, I both enjoyed and hated doing such a thing. I knew one thing was for sure: I never wished to feel or know that feeling ever again.

I then saw the front and second lines clear way for the heavily plated rams. Strong, hefty Drow elves carried its massive shape. Protruding from its wooden and metal self were steel stakes with the heads of the enemy, our friends. To be more specific, on it was one head of each intelligent race of Azeroth. On one side I saw a night elf, human, and dwarf. And on the other I saw the heads of an orc, troll, and tauren. Yet another way of mocking us will fighting in the heat of battle. I cursed those bastards under my breathe as they slowly marched toward the grand city gates.

"Archers! Stop those rams!" announced the paladin. "Take out their runners! They carry the rams to our doom!"

And so all archers focused their effort upon the runners carrying the rams toward the gates. After taking out one half of the team of one ram, it become too much of a burden for its runners to carry, and they collapsed. But that was only one of many. Suddenly the swordsmen beat their swords against their shields, repeating the words, "Anon karo nunhi Drow!" I had no clue of its meaning, but from the expression of our night elf comrades, it must have been bad. The only word I understood in that phrase was 'Drow'.

So I leaned over to a night elf beside me, manning one of the other catapults.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Anon karo nunhi." said the night elf. "In elvish it means, 'Hail to the supreme lord of the Drow!'"

"But that cannot be!" I gasped. "That means that _he_ is coming?"

"I am afraid so." muttered the night elf. "And look! Our thoughts do not linger far from the truth!"

He was pointing toward the back of the line of rams. I looked over, and low and behold I saw the face of true malice, of true evil. My heart clasped the true hatred toward that man, of what he has done to my people and the people of many others. I grinded my teeth in agonizingly painful thoughts of what I would do to that sick bastard if I had my say in his death! Before us, riding upon a mighty steed, was the madman behind the insanity. His name echoed in my mind as I looked upon his attire of a black cloak and robe. Tattoos lay upon his face and I am sure it covered the rest of his god-forsaken body. The one tattoo that caught my attention was the one that lay across his eye and cheek. It was a symbol that represented hate, one of the deadly sins of man. I had heard of his story, of his persecution and hate for all life (humans in particular) and how he was driven from his home. But he has made a personal (and rare) appearance upon the battlefield riding a steed as black as his heart.

_That insane, twisted madman I speak of was Kael._

Sorry to all my fans who thought I was taking waaaaaaaaaaay too long to write this chapter. I will try to get you the next chapter soon, and keep on reviewing, it really helps motivate me. And sorry to leave you guys hanging like this, but they say suspense helps increase the drama in the story (or tick people off).


	7. Chapter 6: Forsaken of the Light

**From the Ashes **

**Chapter 6: Forsaken of the Light**

As I recall, the dread lord of the Drow, Kael, had made a grand appearance before the forces of Azeroth at a grand city we were giving our lives to protect. His tattooed body further applied to his true, dark nature. Never before had I felt such hatred and pity for a madman such as he. My heart was not alone in this grip of hate. Every soldier upon that wall glared menacingly at the fell elf. Oh how I wished the Light would simply strike that bastard down into the Twisting Nether! But I am afraid my prayers were not answered, for the battle continued.

"Anon karo nunhi Drow!" the Drow continued to chant while slamming their weapons against their shields. "Anon karo nunhi Drow!"

The rams drew ever closer to the doors, and their deaths were too few and slow to keep them clear of the gates. Soon the first ram made its way to the gate, and collided. It rumbled furiously as the metal tip of the ram made contact with the wooden frame of the grand gates. Again it hit, and more chaos echoed through the gate. Our archers tried our best to ward off the rams, and our catapults were doing our best taking out the rams while at the same time taking out archers who were depleting our numbers. It was a grim moment in the history of Azeroth.

And that is when we heard it. The gate had finally gave way by the time the third ram came into contact. All fell silent, and all firing of arrows and boulders ceased. We were doomed, and all in this battle knew it. Then Kael turned to his brethren and spoke aloud so all, even his enemies, could hear his voice.

"My children!" boomed the fell prince. "Too long have we been persecuted. Too long have we been massacred, dishonored, and strewn like meaningless dirt! But no more! Forsaken of the Light though we may be, we will show the tyrants of our new Light! Damn the Light! Damn the gods! Damn all who would dare trespass, for it will be us who will commit the trespassing! Death to the enemy of our people! Death to the enemy of the Drow!"

All the Drow roared in a dark anthem, an anthem spoken from vengeance and rage. I may not understand how Kael's feels, but it is not enough to damn all life, mortal or immortal. All I knew was Kael must die, and it must be swift and clean. Fortunate for me though, one other had the same idea.

Though having abandoned his post, the commanding paladin leaped from his position on the great wall and before Kael. Fire burned in his eyes, and a hate within his heart ignited equal to that of Kael's. Kael, seeing this challenge, dismounted his black steed and faced his opponent.

"And whom, may I ask, is this lesser enemy that challenges me?" he asked mockingly.

"I am Lord Lithius, paladin of the Silver Hand of Lordaeron and servant of the Light." said the paladin.

"Very well." said Kael. "I will be sure to dishonor that name, just as you have dishonored mine!"

Kael's eyes literally lit ablaze with green fire. I recalled my late father speaking of such a flame, the flame of demons. This madman, Kael, was truly evil in every way possible. He raised his hands in a convulsion, shaking them with every fiber of his being. He lifted his hands til they somehow lit ablaze themselves, just like his eyes. Taking a great sword from his back, it too ignited with green fire. Lord Lithius gasped as he gazed upon Kael's weapon. All the Drow knelt down in admiration toward the blade, now speaking "Semin arge jeku!"

"What is this they speak of now?" I asked the same night elf beside me.

"It means, 'Hail to the blade of our lord.'" said the night elf.

Then the Drow spoke "Semin arge Sargeras!"

"No!" muttered the night elf. "They said, 'Hail to the arm of Sargeras!'"

"May Sargeras serve us in our day of glory! Glorishim sar kemshi!" shouted Kael as he raised the sword on high.

"Hail to the blade of our lord!" roared all the Drow in common language. "Semin arge jeku! Hail to the arm of Sargeras! Semin egra Sargeras!"

That is when my world was shattered. From the sky I saw the sky turn even darker than it had been before. Though this time it was not of smoke or of storm. This coming of darkness was of a returning shadow, returning once again to plague the lands of Azeroth. From this renewed darkness rained fire. This fire, like Kael's eyes, hands, and blade, glowed green in color. They were coming.  
Kael had made a contract with the lowest beings in the universe. The Burning Legion was returning once again!

With rage Lord Lithius charged Kael with all he had, his hammer ready at hand.

"Come with it then!" announced Kael.

The two engaged in combat, and all watched as the sky continued to rain fire. Sparks flew from their weapons as each clashed with one another, creating carnage and destruction that will forever be heralded in the sands of time. Lord against lord, good versus evil, oblivion pitted against salvation. As I thought of Lord Lithius's nobility, I could not help but notice what Kael was thinking in that twisted mind of his. Perhaps, in his mind, he was the light versus the evil and the salvation having been pitted against oblivion. I suppose that is also how the dark army of the Drow felt and thought. Perhaps this war, this massacre, was not a fight of good versus evil, but an evil versus a greater evil. Whether that greater evil was us or them, it was a battle not of destruction or revenge, but of reckoning.

While I pondered these thoughts the two armies watched eagerly at the battle between Lord Lithius and Kael. They never stopped slashing and hacking, bashing and crushing, mauling and mutilating. But this carnage would not last long, for there was soon a victor. Kael great sword of green fire hurled into the air and landed away from Kael's grasp. Hope lit within my soul for this world. If Kael fell, then the Drow would be without a master, and would fall into complete anarchy.

Lord Lithius walked to Kael, whom was knelling down, holding his right hand in pain. Lithius raised his hammer high in the air, ready for the finishing blow. All fell silent at this new turn of event. If I was so intent on seeing the final outcome of the battle, I could have swore that the sky ceased to drop fire upon Azeroth. The fire had seemed to reflect in Lithius's eyes, almost like he had the power of the demons instead of Kael.

"I so I cast thee into the Twisting Nether, never to harm another man or beast for all eternity!" echoed Lord Lithius triumphantly.

Kael laughed at Lord Lithius, his maniacal expression still struck with enjoyment of this war, his head still bowed down in pain. Never had something annoyed me more than a madman near death.

"Really Lithius?" chuckled Kael. "If so, may I kill one more?"

"Wha?" said Lord Lithius.

Before Lord Lithius could finish his question to the dark prince, Kael, had muttered something under his breathe. Green, circular runes appeared beneath Lord Lithius's feet and then... utter annihilation. We could only watch as Lord Lithius was engulfed by torrents of fire erupting from under his feet. His death cry was aching and painful to hear. I saw his skin dissolve before the flame, his bones glistening in what small bit of hope I had left for this world. When the pillars of fire settled, nothing but a bright skeleton lay upon the earth of where he stood, his final stand. The Drow continued their anthem with glory and pride.

"Anon karo nunhi Drow!" roared the dark army. "Hail to the lord of the Drow! Anon karo nunhi Drow! Hail to the lord of the Drow!"

Kael rose from his kneeling as if he was never wounded. Turning away, he picked up his sword and raised it on high. Fire continued to fall from the sky. Doom had befallen us, and oblivion was in site. All our archers fled as Kael shouted, "Lekbi! Charge!"

All Drow swordsmen charged through the gates, slaughtering all in their path. My orc friend and I reloaded the catapult, aiming it at Kael as he stood there watching our city burn. We thought surely he would die to a boulder. But before we fired, Kael had given another command.

"Shenu! Fire!" he commanded.

In one clear swoop hundreds of catapults hurled their boulders (lit on fire) high in the air. Seeing the fiery weapons hailing from above, he hastened our progress of aiming at Kael. But before we fired, a boulder hit us, causing the catapult to explode. I was blown away from the wreckage, but I am afraid I saw my orc ally wither in the explosion. He fell beside me, his arms and legs torn by the explosion. Only his head remained fully in tact.

"No!" I uttered as I crawled to him, holding his head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" were his first words.

"I am just fine. But your body..."

"Good, I hoped my shove would get you out of the way." he coughed.

"No, you didn't have to do that. You could have survived!" I said as my eyes teared.

"Did we get him?" he asked.

"I am afraid not." said I. "But I must get you to a priest!"

"No!" he said as he coughed hysterically. "You would not make it. The Drow are too many and too powerful. You must leave me here."

"At least tell me your name before I leave." I sobbed.

"Gornek Thunderhammer." he said. "And yours?"

"Zardeth Darkbinder." were my final words to him.

As I told him my name, his life slipped away. The honor that all orcs wish to accomplish had filled him before his death, I was sure of it. But after he died, I looked over to Kael. He was laughing menacingly, watching the city burn as his forces continued to flood it with sword and shield. It was at that time something in me snapped.

"Kael must die." was my only thought.

Having lost my equipment to the explosion, I wielded the sword and shield of the late Gronek Thunderhammer. I fled down the barren walls to the streets of the city. Drow were everywhere, and I had little time to reach Kael. Looking over, I saw a tauren fighting for his life as dozens of Drow were surrounding him. He swung his axe majestically, decimating any Drow that met that blade. Looking behind him, I saw a Drow coming from behind, ready to assail him with his sword. In instinct I ran and hacked off the head of the Drow, ceasing his attack and saving the tauren. I had tasted first blood, and somehow found it sweet. The tauren and I fought hand in hand as entire hordes of Drow came at us, our body count growing larger and larger with each kill.

I saw the gate and Kael on the other side. With rage I cut down my last three Drow before I charged toward the dark prince, Kael. With fire in my eyes greater than that of Lord Lithius's, I tore apart all Drow that got in my way. In fact, of the five Drow attempting to stop me, two lost their heads, another two lost one of their arms and another lost his torso. Blood was stained upon both blade and shield, and my body was painted in the blood of my enemies. Finally Kael was only feet from me. Kael noticed my intrusion on his twisted enjoyment, and turned to me. We stared each other down with equal vengeance in our souls.

"You dare trespass me?" he said. "Who dares to trespass Kael, lord of the Drow?"

"That would be I, your reaper, your executioner." said I. "I am the Light in your twisted darkness, I am the hope in your shadowed insanity. I am Zardeth Darkbinder, faithful servant of the Light and humble warrior of New Lordaeron!"

"I will be sure to dishonor that name." he said. "Just as-"

"Just as you have dishonored my people?" I butted in. "We shall see."

A grimace of disgust passed Kael's face. He drew his great sword and I drew the late Gornek's sword. We were at a stand-off, and no one intruded. If anyone were to do such, I would have hacked them down where they stood. Soon I charged. I gave a battle-cry as I ran up to Kael, who must have been expecting as much. As I was only five feet from Kael, the green, circular runes appeared below me. Knowing this, I backed up only an inch from the runes, and the flaming strike erupted before me, not below me. Kael, not seeing me behind the flames, thought he had won. And how wrong was he when from those pillars of flame came Gornek's sword, flying toward him. Gornek's sword made its mark, piercing the center of Kael's chest. In astonishment and agony he knelt on both knees, gasping for air.

"My children! Aid me!" cried Kael.

About five Drow having heard his cry turned to him and ran for his aid. They acted as a shield, surrounding him on all sides so he would not be further hindered. When the flames died down, I stood before the five, my appearance from the flames intimidating them to the point where they had two of them carry Kael off as the other three continued to act as living shields.

"Duken! Retreat!" exclaimed the Drow. "Duken! Retreat!"

All fighting ceased and all surviving Drow ran for their lives to return to their mortally wounded master. Confusion fell before the remaining forces of the city, but all rejoiced either way. Several battling warriors saw my action and carried my now worn body on their shoulders.

"Hail to the hero of Orgimmar!" they cheered as they marched me into the city. "Hail to the hero of Azeroth!"

Rumor spread of my heroism. As reward, I was to be knighted and made a paladin of the Silver Hand of Lordaeron and entitled 'Guardian and Hero of Azeroth'. I accepted these rewards with great nobility and honor. But when they rewarded me with a new sword, I refused. After everyone began repairs on Orgimmar, I scavenged the place where Kael and I fought. I found that after I wounded him, he must have had one of his Drow pull Gornek's sword from his chest. I drew this sword from the ground. I swore then that I would wield this sword and this sword alone. In memory of Gornek Thunderhammer, I would wield his sword with great dignity and honor. If he had not pushed me away from the doomed catapult, I would not remain of this world today.

But all was not well. With Kael mortally wounded, the Drow must be on a warpath. We prepared ourselves for the next battle, ready for another Drow attack. I was made commanding paladin of Orgimmar in place of the brave, late Lord Lithius. I was now Lord Zardeth Darkbinder the Savior, the highest rank in the Lordaeron forces. And I was proud of that name. If Kael would return to the battlefield, I would deal with him myself, for my nation, for my comrades, for Gornek. Sad to say my story is not over, for there is still much I still have to tell you. I have only touched the tip of the iceberg, and there is mountain beneath it.

_Hey fans! Pretty cool eh? I hope you like the next chapter. With the Drow coming, do you think it will be just like before, or will another hero get his chance? Be sure to send your reviews, cause lately I have not been getting any and I'm starting to worry. The next chapter will be full of suspense and drama, just you wait and see!_


	8. Chapter 7: Faltering Fate

**From the Ashes**

**Chapter 7: Faltering Fate**

The sun had finally risen on this forsaken world. Though the clouds were as dark and ominous as ever, the glowing white rays of the sun brightened our hope for the future. With our faith in the Light restored by the rising sun and the clearing of war's pollution, the soldiers of Orgimmar were quick in rebuilding our forces. Strange to say, more fighters from the fallen lands of Khaz Modan and Lordaeron were coming in, ready to fight for the cause. How they could have come not even I knew for sure back then.

As I patrolled the southern wall, I looked upon the battle-scarred fields of Durotar. 'Barren' did not put it to justice. Countless bodies of Drow were heaped in piles, ordered to be burned by law of war. As I saw the Drow bodies burn, I wondered how so many would give their life even though they were not individuals. From how Kael deployed those rams, he did not care for his fellow Drow, only his own thirst for blood and hunger for death. But after I wounded him, it was clear that though he worshiped death, he also feared it like any mortal being.

After the night passed, I was to report to the quarters of the insane-driven night elf of whom I saw hauled away after catching his brother's head. Before I even entered, I noticed that it was oddly quite in his living quarters. Opening the door, I saw no sign of life. It was not until after some looking around that I found him huddled in a beetle position in a dark corner. His eyes were saddened and distant. His once almost pale violet skin was now as pale as the evening stars. The horror of his brother's head still in his arms frightened me. The stench of decay from the head filled my lunges and made me cough before I spoke to him.

"I am fully aware of your situation, sir..." I said, trying to get his name.

"Drin." he said. "My name is Drin Moonblood."

"I know somewhat how you feel. The lose of a fellow warrior can be very tragic and-"

"He was not a fellow warrior! He was my brother damn it!" he exclaimed before drowning himself in tears. "He promised me we would see through this. Why the hell would you do this to me Zhan? Why!"

"Perhaps if I relocated you, you would better get over your lose." I said to him, a move I soon regretted.

His bright eyes looked into my own and it seemed to cut through my soul. This was more than a lose of a loved one. This was a lose of faith and hope that was once kindled within this great warrior's soul. They say some of the strongest men go mad in the sight of true war. This could be a worst case scenario.

"Leave us now!" he shouted.

Respecting his wishes, I left his quarters. Before I closed the door behind me, I looked back and saw a broken man, holding within his arms everything he lived to protect. Such events could tear a man apart. I could not help but feel a tear in my eye as I finally closed that door, leaving his sorrow behind me. Feeling a deep sense of grief in my throat, I walked around giving myself some time to clear my head. It seemed only natural to try and forget everything for a lonely hour or so. But those hours quickly turned to seconds as the war horn was blown and everyone came to the wall to check the surrounding lands.

Coming from the horizon was an army of Naga, fully armed and ready for combat. At the front was an unusually large male Naga. But like the female of their race, he bore four arms instead of two. His muscles were huge and intimidating and he grasped in all hands falchions, swords that curved similarly to a machete. But what frightened us most was what appeared in the middle of his army of serpents.

Guarded on all sides by the Naga forces was what appeared to be a giant metal fortress. It was so enormous it was seen even before we had a clear view of the Naga. For some reason it was dragged by countless snap dragons and dragon turtles. Its shape was rectangular and it had no turrets or Naga guarding it. Slowly it dragged on with the marching Naga, heading straight for Orgimmar.

"Man the guard towers!" I shouted. "There will be hell tonight!"

By the time all were in position and the Naga were close to the city, dusk had fallen upon the landscape. Their snake eyes gleamed in the encroaching moonlight, their scales appearing darker with each passing moment. For minutes we manned our stations, minutes passing like endless hours. Finally the Naga had reached within arrow's distance of us.

"Ready your aim!" I declared.

The Naga then shifted from a creeping march to a slithering charge. They were remarkable fast for being so large with only a tail for legs.

"Fire!"

Many Naga fell by our first wave. Afterwards they returned fire and we lost a good amount of men as well. No matter how many Naga charged us, they continued to keep the moving fortress and its carriers protected from the arrows.

"Fire at those turtles and dragons! Make sure they don't let that fortress near us!"

We focused some of the fire on the carriers of the fortress, but it seemed to do no good. Some Naga even shielded the beasts with their own bodies. For some reason they wanted to keep that fortress in tact and moving. But for what reason I could not say for sure. After much firing, it finally came close to Orgimmar's walls.

"Forget the fortress! Refocus your fire on their warriors! Do not let them in!"

Suddenly many sharp drills erupted from the front side of the fortress. All of the snap dragons and dragon turtles were moved from pulling it to pushing it, so as to not be crushed if the fortress were to make contact with the wall. My curiosity was still unsatisfied. Why would they go through all the trouble of moving an entire fortress and colliding it with the city walls? Soon I was given a gruesome and horror-stricken answer.

As the fortress was pushed against the walls and the drills broke through, from the ground inside the city one could see the entire side of the fortress. The entire portion of the wall was crushed by the drills. But not enough room was left for Naga infantry to enter the city. Looking closer from my position on the walls, I noticed that it did not look at all like a fortress. The entire side that broke through the wall actually appeared to be one big door. All around it I saw slits, possibly to allow air in. But what really shook me was the immense hiss that erupted from its obviously hollowed inside. Then it hit me.

"That is not a fortress..." I muttered to myself. "It is a CAGE!"


End file.
